farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Trick or Treat
was an activity on FarmVille. Farmers could play tricks on their neighbors and receive Halloween treats. There was also a leaderboard. Top tricksters were awarded prizes. Prizes Farmers could unlock the following prizes: All prizes appeared in the farmers' gift box. If the farmer did not want to wait or collect tricks, the farmer could buy all rewards with farm cash. How to get tricks *Request tricks from friends – Clicking the blue "Ask for More" button allowed the farmer to send the request for help directly to the farmers' friends *Buy More – Clicking the green "Buy more" button allowed the farmer to purchase Tricks and have them added automatically to the farmers' "Tricks to Play" total at the top of the farmers' Leaderboard (no popup or notification displayed) *Gift Tricks – Send treats to the farmers' friends from the Free Gift tab Trickiest Farmer Leaderboard The farmer had the chance of being the top trickster. Farmers could follow their and their neighbor's progress on the Leaderboard. Leaderboard prizes were awarded at the end and based on where the farmer ranked with the farmers' neighbors. When visiting the farmers' neighbor's farms, the farmer had the choice either to help as usual, or to perform "Tricks": The farmer could trick trees, animals, orchards, animal pens. Switching between regular visits and trick visits How to switch from regular neighbor visits and trick mode: *Hover-over text on the Bat during neighbor visit *"Click to enable regular neighbor actions" (when in "Trick" mode) *"Click to enable tricks" (when in regular mode) Regular_Neighbors_Visits_Mode.png|Regular neighbors visit actions mode enabled Trick_Mode.png|Trick Mode enabled Discovering the farmer have been Tricked When the farmer loaded the Farm, the farmer could find regular neighbor help and "tricked" assets. *Regular neighbor visits: These items were highlighted in Blue *Tricked visits: These items were highlighted in Orange The farmer would have the following options whether the farmer have been helped or tricked by the farmers' neighbor(s): Regular neighbor Visits If a neighbor has helped the farmer, the farmer had the following three options: *Trick Back – Redirected the farmer to their neighbor's farm, where the farmer could trick them back *Clean Up – Undo the Tricks that the farmers' neighbor has done *Accept Help – Accept the neighbor's help *Dismiss – Dismissed the farmers' neighbor Tricked Visits: If a neighbor tricked the farmer, the farmer had the following three options: *Trick Back – Redirects the farmer to their neighbor's farm where the farmer could Trick them back *Clean Up – Undo the Tricks that the farmers' neighbor has done *Okay – Dismissed the farmers' neighbor Shared items The farmer could share the following items with the farmers' friends: *Starting the farmers' Trick-or-Treat Basket: Tell the farmers' friends about Trick-or-Treat *The farmers' Progress: Share an extra Trick with the farmers' friends *Leaderboard Progress: Tell the farmers' friends the farmer have just moved up in Leaderboard ranking *Rewarded Prizes: Share the farmers' awarded Prize with the farmers' friends (neighbors could find the Prize in their Giftbox) *Rewarded Bonus Prizes: Share the farmers' awarded Bonus Prize with the farmers' friends (neighbors could find the Bonus Prize in their Giftbox) Trickiest Farmer Farmers could compete with their neighbors to see who could perform the most tricks. They could follow their progress on the leaderboard. On November 7th, 2011 the top tricksters were awarded an exclusive prize: a Gold, Silver or Bronze Pumpkin Trickster Trophy. If the farmer shared the news with their friends, the friend could get a Fall Flowerbed. Category:Activity